Triangles Are Overrated, Have A Love Square
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Icy/Riven one shot. Icy sees Riven with Darcy and gets jealous.


**Another request on tumblr. I had fun writing this one. **

* * *

At first Icy couldn't quite figure out why Darcy liked Riven so much. Yeah, he had a bad attitude and was generally pretty kick ass. But she could pick out a bunch of men like that. Valtor, Darkar, Darko…geez, what's with all the 'dark' names? Really it didn't serve them any real purpose. To say the least Riven wasn't anything special.

But wasn't that far from the truth.

The realization came weeks later. That perhaps he was actually worth keeping around.

Between his constant belittling of the Winx—Bloom mostly—and without magic and his willingness to go along with a good fairy-teasing, Icy decided that, yes, for sure, she'd keep him around. What could it hurt?

In that moment she would pretend that he was the very bane of her existence, it was easier that way…so much easier than actually opening up. Yes, she would wall herself up and wait for him to come crawling to her.

They always did.

A week had slid by and that silly boy was still busy flirting it up with Darcy. The witch who frankly wanted no part of him.

No part of him aside from his wallet that is.

_What a stupid boy_. Icy mused to herself. _What kind of complete moron would let himself get toyed with like that?_

He was all too content with spending cash on a woman who didn't actually care for him. Not the way Icy could.

She still did not approach him. After all Icy doesn't go to people, people go to her. And they'd be lucky if she even batted an eye in their direction as they spoke.

And then came the day. That sweet, laughable day, when Darcy smirked and confessed to only using him as a play thing and a gold mine. He acted like it was some big news. Like no one saw it coming.

And he would just flutter on back to Musa. Icy scoffed at the thought. _How pathetic, a man like him sinking so low as to date a fairy as opposed to a witch. Low standards._

Icy watched from a far as he edged closer in her direction. A smirk stretching across her face. A smirk that quickly faded into a scowl as he turned away at the last second to go talk to Stormy.

Icy pinched the bridge of her nose. Clearly this man was clueless, and she'd have to do all the work. He was a lucky man to have _her_ actually approach _him_ instead of the other way around. _Foolish, foolish man!_

Before she even got a chance to stand Stormy dropped the news; "Guess who gets a turn to use the loser now!?" The youngest Trix didn't even wait for a response. "I do! I'm gonna make him pay for my lunch and my dinner, and my tickets to the Tornado F5 Festival!"

Completely ridiculous! Absurd! What the hell was he thinking? And what the hell was a 'Tornado F5 Festival'? Whatever it was Icy didn't like that he was taking Stormy to it and not her.

Darcy got to be with Riven. Stormy is with Riven. It just wasn't fair. Icy was clearly better than her two infuriating sisters.

Yup, this would call for some drastic action. And he damn-well better appreciate the efforts she was gonna throw in.

Efforts which included 'accidently' canceling their reservations at that really nice restaurant, sending Darcy to babysit them at their picnic, third wheeling to that F5 Festival, and unleashing a rather large blizzard at Stormy's birthday party—okay so that one wasn't really necessary, but it was still fun. And Stormy being…well…Stormy was oblivious to it all.

Naturally Riven—butthurt as always—decided to call it quits with Stormy. She shrugged it off with an 'it was sort of fun while it lasted'.

All was going according to plan. Well, aside from the fact that the specialist decleared that dating witches was too troublesome and he may just get back with Musa. A notion that had Icy freezing the nearest object and shattering it to pieces.

And at last he came up to her. "Hey Icy, I know we haven't talked much…"

"And whose fault is that!? It is yours." Icy shouted abruptly as she folded her arms across her chest and stuck her chin up.

"Uh…yeah, sure." Riven rubbed the back of his head. "I just wanted to say, it's been interesting. Pleasure to meet you…"

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet me." Icy agreed. Now they were making progress.

"Eyup. Um. I guess I'll see you around." Riven shrugged, letting the conversation take a turn for the worse. And just like that, the idiot left her.

"Isn't there something you want to ask me?" Icy called after him.

"Actually yes there is." He smiled.

_Just as planned._ Icy smirked to herself.

"Can I borrow ten bucks? Your sister's kind of spent all my cash…"

"Take a hint you ridiculous oaf!" Icy threw her hands in the air.

"A hint? Nah, I'll just take the ten bucks."

Icy felt her face go hot with fury. "Yes a hint!"

"About what." The man asked.

And without another word she pulled the man close and gave him a rather rough kiss. And then a thump on the back of the head for his idiocy.

"Man witches are confusing." Riven found himself muttering. But he'd just roll with it. At least this time he'd actually be getting a kiss or two, and maybe some _real_ love…whether the ice witch wanted to admit that or not.


End file.
